


Click

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Items removed from final print version ofHogwarts: A Retrospective.





	Click

[Items removed from final print version of _Hogwarts: A Retrospective_ , Vol. VI, by Colin Creevey, (c) 1998, 2003, published posthumously:]  
  
 **Plate 17** \- (colour, 6" x 4") mid afternoon, shot from the stairs, across the banister and angled down into a entrance hall lit naturally by an autumn sun through the high windows; the curve of the banister draws the eye to a quintet of figures just right of centre; Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are looming shadows, framing a Draco Malfoy caught in the light in three quarter profile, lips curled in triumph; facing Malfoy is a scowling, indignant Ron Weasley, hands up and just starting forward as if the camera is the only thing keeping him from Malfoy's throat; Weasley is shadowed by Harry Potter who is turned away from the others and consequently facing directly at camera; Potter, light reflecting off his glasses, is clearly hiding a smile; Malfoy's eyes are on Harry.  
  
  
  
 **Plate 32** \- (colour, 7 1/2" x 5") early evening, Great Hall, from the left wall facing the corner to the right of the main doors, back lit by torch and over-exposed to bring out the lights on the Christmas Tree and emphasise the candles floating against the dark sky / ceiling; there is a small crowd around the tree including, notably, on the far left, Pansy Parkinson hanging off the arm of Draco Malfoy, one leg kicked up behind her, leaning in to kiss his cheek; Malfoy, turned into her, is putting a small present unopened into his robe pocket; to the right of the tree, standing body on to us but with his head turned away, is Harry Potter; his face is in shadows.  
  
  
  
 **Plate 44** \- (colour, 8" x 6") the lake, shot from the North Tower, mid morning, during snowfall; shot in natural light with the camera placed on a tripod for long exposure; the snow falls in against the dark curling sky and the flat black of the gently rippled lake.  
  
 **Plate 44a** \- (colour, 5" x 5") blow up of section of previous, a little grainy; two figures on the lake shore, almost obscured by the snow; one in Slytherin colours making a sharp chopping movement with his right hand, the other with his back to us reaching up with his left hand; the snow curtain blows around them.  
  
  
  
 **Plate 48** \- (black and white, 8" x 5") Gryffindor boys' showers, artificial light (permanent lumos charm on ceiling beams), no time reference given; shot from the doorway using a wide-angled lens and cropped slightly to diminish distortion; slumped on the floor against the left hand wall is Harry Potter, his arms around his knees which are pulled up against him and on which he is resting his head, eyes closed; his glasses are on the floor at his side; all the showers are running behind him, steam rising and clouding the cracked mirror, top right.  
  
 **Plate 49** \- (colour, 4" x 5 1/2") a later close up on the mirror, now clear, shot from on a box and angled to avoid both reflections of the photographer and also double reflections of the cracks and the bloody handprint that consequently appears to float in midair above them.  
  
  
  
 **Plate 83** \- (colour, 10" x 8") Quidditch Pitch, mid afternoon, shot from the commentator's box using 30mm and compensating for the hazy sunshine with magnesium flash and 400 speed film; Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, angled from behind and to the right of Potter; their brooms are crossed, Malfoy behind Potter, both rising on forty five degree angles, perpendicular to each other, one hand on their brooms, the other out, the snitch exactly halfway between them; they are glaring at each other, Malfoy with his lips drawn back in a very sharp smile.  
  
  
  
 **Plate 86** \- (silver gel, 5" x 4 1/2") late afternoon, just outside the exit of Quidditch changing rooms; Harry Potter, still in Quidditch gear, is grabbing hold of Draco Malfoy in his robes; Potter is tense, awkwardly positioned, one hand grabbing Malfoy's upper arm, the other pushing up his sleeve; Malfoy who, by the position of his feet, was walking away, is turning back to Potter with fluid, almost unnatural poise; the low sun, visible in the gap between their bodies, reduces them almost to silhouettes.  
  
  
  
 **Plate 91** \- (colour, 6" x 4") the grass lined gravel path leading from the Hogwarts greenhouses to the main lawn, natural light, shot from the greenhouse end and facing towards the castle; on the right, walking away from us, are Harry Potter and Justin Finch-Fletchley; Potter is carrying his books in his left hand, has his head turned right towards Finch-Fletchley and is laughing; further up the path, walking towards us, are Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy; Pansy has her head down, looking at her hands where she is picking petals off a flower; Draco has his head tilted left towards her, is rolling his eyes and speaking; he's carrying his books in his left hand and his right is pulling at the collar of his robe which partly covers a red bite mark plainly visible against the pale skin of his neck.


End file.
